mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims SkyHeroes
MySims SkyHeroes is the upcoming, 6th iteration of the MySims video game series. It is set to be released on September 28, 2010.http://www.ea.com/news/ea-to-showcase-anticipated-2010-titles-at-e3 However, in the UK it should be released around October 2nd.http://www.simprograms.com/mysims-skyheroes-release-is-when-exactly/ Its existence was confirmed when Electronic Arts filed a trademark protection for the name "MySims SkyHeroes" on January 26, 2010 http://www.trademork.com/mysims-skyheroes/ in relation to “Computer game software; Computer game software downloadable from a global computer network; Video game software”. A second filing for MySims SkyHeroes covers “Entertainment services, namely, providing an on-line computer game; Provision of information relating to electronic computer games provided via the Internet”. Recently, ABC Software has also listed MySims SkyHeroes for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 http://news.infinitesims.com/318/mysims-skyheros-on-ps3-and-xbox360/ http://www.joystiq.com/2010/05/05/mysims-sky-heroes-flying-to-ds-wii-xbox-360-and-ps3-this-fall/. With this fact, MySims SkyHeroes will be the first MySims game to date that is on a non-Nintendo console (besides the PC and Mobile Phones). An ESRB rating also reveals sparse details on the DS version of the game. Apparently, the DS version is an action-adventure game in which players select a "cartoony" airplane to complete a variety of missions: racing, target shooting, aerial combat, etc. In some missions, players use "goo guns," stylized rockets, and blasters to defeat enemy aircraft. http://www.esrb.org/ratings/synopsis.jsp?Certificate=28778 EA officially announced MySims SkyHeroes to the public on May 4, 2010. http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=77920468 A trailer, along with several screenshots and character renders, has been revealed (see trailer below). Gameplay thumb|350px|right|The MySims SkyHeroes gameplay video that was shown at the E3 2010 event. Basic details about the game's gameplay aspects have been revealed. The game forgoes puzzles in favor of races, speed challenges, and customization of planes. The story mode missions take place on maps that range anywhere from tropical locations with volcanoes you can fly through to cityscapes with giant skyscrapers you need to avoid. There are eight kinds of power-ups and pickups that increase your speed, change what kind of projectile you fire, or inflict status ailments on your plane like flipping it upside down. You gain health by shooting down opponents. The Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3 versions also will be featuring online playability for the first time in a MySims game. There will be multiplayer options as well. EA is considering to incorporate DLC into the 360 and PS3 versions of the game http://www.gamepro.com/article/previews/215079/mysims-skyheroes-preview/. Not so many details about the online aspects of SkyHeroes has been revealed as of yet besides the fact that it will exist. Story The game has you play as an amnesiac ace pilot that has been hired by a rebel group that is set on "taking back the skies" from Morcubus (who is once again the main antagonist of the game) and his evil corporation. Starting as an unknown pilot, players fight to become a celebrated hero as they defeat dangerous enemies in aerial combat, test their reflexes in fast-paced speed challenges, and take on massive enemy bosses that demand all their skills as a pilot to survive. As you progress through the story and complete certain challenges in levels, you will also find out more about your character's backstory through the game's plot. Not much else about the plot has been unveiled so far. Buddy may be in the game at the end. Official Description Take to the sky to lead the resistance against Morcubus and his drone army and to stop his plans to take over the skyways. MySims SkyHeroes is an all new adventure that brings the thrill and high speed action of flying to the creative, immersive world of MySims. Go from unknown pilot to celebrated hero as you defeat dangerous enemies in aerial dogfights, test your reflexes in fast-paced speed challenges, and take on massive enemy bosses that demand all your skill as a pilot to survive. As you progress, you build, customize and tune your aircraft to give you an edge in combat – upgrade your wings for swifter maneuvers, switch out your engine for a speed boost, or change the paint job to camouflage your plane and avoid enemy fire. Face Morcubus’ drones with an ally in split-screen cooperative gameplay, or take the game online to challenge your friends in fun, competitive 10-player high speed action. Morcubus and his drones must be stopped; will you rise to the challenge?! Characters See Also: Portal:MySims SkyHeroes Characters thumb|350px|right|The Debut Trailer for MySims SkyHeroes :This is a list of confirmed characters observed from the trailer and screenshots. Stay tuned for more. *Justice *Jenny *Morcubus *DJ Candy "Supergroove" *Chaz McFreely *Ol' Gabby *Violet Nightshade *Dr. F *Roxie Road *Vic Vector *Barney Cull *Lyndsay *Zombie Carl *Raven Wright *Goth Boy *Evelyn Gray *Alexa Lexington *Ginny *Morrigan *Morcubots *Finn *Kage *Mira Cull *Jimmy Watanabe *Martin *Elliot Salem *Isaac Clarke SkyHeroes Wii Boxart.jpg|Wii Cover SkyHeroes PS3 Boxart.jpg|PS3 Cover SkyHeroes 360 Boxart.jpg|Xbox 360 Cover SkyHeroes DS Boxart.jpg|DS Cover External Links *MySims SkyHeroes on the MySims Official Website References/Sources Category:Wii Games Category:DS Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Games